Unstable
by petite-minuette
Summary: A new and mysterious comes into the lives of the Sohma family with secrets of her own, for she wares the cursed beads of the cat on her left wrist... But where is she from and what is her past that leaves the Sohmas so curious?
1. Alice Ryde

**Read this to the end okay? its a bit confusing but it'll all come out with up coming chapters **

* * *

_"Alice, go! I will follow you soon," said her father in a hurry as he pushed her luggage into the trunk of the yellow cab._

_"But-" She started, he cut her off opening the door._

_"Now, hurry, before they know your leaving." He said as he gently but forcefully pushed her in the cab. The estates gates behind them were ominous as the first light of the sun touched the intricate cast iron design. _

_"Dad!" she called but he had already slammed the door, condemning himself to the mercy of the head of the Ryde family. "DADDY!" she said frantically as she tried to get out of the car._

_He hit the cabs roof and the driver peeled out, just as the gates opened and security stormed out and took him custody, looking after the cab with rueful faces._

_"Nooo!!" she screamed, and then the cabby made a sharp turn throwing her into the door, knocking her out. _

**...  
**

**Alice POV**

I looked down at the address again, just to make sure… yup this was the school… I am really nervous; I arrived in Japan three days ago, took an online high school exam and bought my uniform yesterday.

My name is Alice Ryde, I am a 17 years old and alone in a foreign place.

Oh. My. God. What was my father thinking?

I heard the teacher say something about a new student, oh, that must be my que… I opened the door and stepped in the class room.

"Ah, here she is now, class this is Alice Ryde, she just moved here from America. Make her feel welcome." I can feel myself getting paler and paler but I held my head up and I did my best to put on a smile. But its not like I couldn't hear the whispers and surprised gasps directed at me… "You can have a seat behind Kyo. The one with brilliant orange hair." She added. "Hey!" I heard a voice call.

"Thank you," I said quietly to the teacher then, faced the class and immediately finding the boy she called Kyo.

Oi, what hair he has! Dang! Not that I can talk…

I walked down the isle and seated my self behind orange boy who arched an eyebrow at my appearance. The student that was sitting next to him had brown hair and chocolate eyes, was smiling at me, I smiled back at her and she beamed.

It felt like forever until lunch came around. I was glad the day was half over but was so nervous about where to sit. I saw the class leaving to go out side, so I followed. Maybe I could find a nice tree or something to sit under.

There, a nice oak tree with nice shade, I waited for every one to sit so I wouldn't clam anyone's spot… you know how clicks can be about the new kid. At least that's how it is in America. Best not take any chance though.

Just as I sat down I heard a voice from behind me. "Um, excuse me..."

Shit, I sat in someone's spot after all. I turned to see who it was. She was from my class, yeah, the one with brown hair. "…Yes?"

She smiled broadly and introduced herself, "My name is Tohru Honda, I was wondering if you might wish to sit with my friends and me?" she smiled and it was so friendly that it was hard to deny her. Dang it.

"Alright…" I had to be careful… I was all alone here, so I had to be on my toes… 'Play it cool at school' and all that jazz.. I got up, and she beamed. I followed her a few feet until she stopped – dear lord – can you say 'popular'?? Just what I needed to complete my nerve wrecking day; embarrass myself in front of all these people!

She just smiled and pulled me by the hand closer. "let me introduce you all, guys this is Alice, Alice this is Arisa Uotani," the lifted her hand (full mouth) "Saki Hanajima," the black haired smiled softly, "Yuki Sohma," gray hair and cute he said hello politely, "Kyo Sohma," the orange haired boy that I sat behind in class nodded his head, he seemed like he had a temper, ah well… "Haru Sohma," oh more interesting hair, reminds me of a relative, that made me chuckle to myself and earned me a confused look from him and the gray haired boy. "And Momiji Sohma." Wow, all relatives.

"Hi," that was all I could manage? A simple 'hi'?

"Please sit with us!" Said Tohru, she practically dragged me down with her on the grass.

The Uotani chick swallowed the thing she was chewing, then asked me, "So where from America are you from?"

"I'm from Florida. Beaches and all that." I said, scooting away from the boys tenderly and with out anyone noticing.

"I hear it's humid during the summer," said raven (I can't remember her name. haniagee? No that's not it…) I noticed she had the same length skirt on as I did, medium.

"Ah, yes, really muggy and sometimes intolerable." I said, my answers sound bland really…

"What was your life like there?" this was Tohru again, strangely personal question…

"Well, it was pretty normal I suppose" aside from the larger out look… "Large annoying family, you know the works…" I found it hard to stop there, "my mother died when I was six, so I never really knew her," I heard Tohru say something like 'oh how terrible'. I kept on going. Was this something I needed to get off my chest? Why was I still talking? "my dad and I lived together till he sent me here… it was difficult to even move, but he said it was necessary for my well being, what ever that meant, apparently the head of our family was against our traveling…" when I said 'head of the family' the four boys heads turned in my direction. "Why?" asked the cow haired boy.

I shouldn't be talking about this… But I can't stop… I was mentally kicking myself. "Well, he wanted us to stay together, I suppose."

"Us?" this was the orange boy.

_Stop taking about this Alice! Stop it! _

"Yes, I was one of thirteen that he wanted by his side always. He was always a bit mental though, very possessive and…." I willed myself to stop. Strangely they were all silent. I said something wrong, I know I did. Crud. The atmosphere was tense I needed to get out of there. I stood up. "u-umm, please excuse me, I just remembered something I need to take care of." I left my lunch I lost my appetite due to over turned nerves. "Ah! Wai.."

I didn't turn around to answer Tohru; I just kept my stride towards the school. I have a good thirty min left before the bell, maybe I'd just read in the library or hide in the bathroom…

...

Uo was the first to speak, "Wow, she had nice hair, don't you think boys?"

"If you're referring to the color, then yes, other wise shut up Yankee." Kyo answered her then went back to his food, thinking about what Alice had just said…

"She seems really nice though!" Tohru interjected. Just a bit lonely but she doesn't know any one yet." Momiji nodded at her side.

Haru lay back on the grass looking up also in deep thought.

'Interesting, I have a few questions for Shigure when we get back home…' thought Yuki. The rest of the lunch hour was spent discussing how they would help her feel more comfortable in Japan, so they decided to follow her from school the next day, just to see where she lives and possibly make conversation.

...

The school day is finally I thought I might never end. Now I go to my lodgings. As you may have already surmised, I have not been in this country for very long, so how have I found a place to stay? Simple, it's called the Holiday Inn.

I have reservations for a week there while I scout out for an apartment and a job.

The walk was reasonable to the hotel, so I can't complain much, but the heat! I had to put my hair up on the way! My hair is pure white. Yes it's completely natural. I don't like putting up my hair because it's so damn long. It touches my hips and takes a while to braid. (Pony tails give me headaches.) I sighed almost depressed. I still hadn't heard from my dad either.

I reached the room, and shrugged off the uniform, put on some slacks and a tee shirt, did my home work and hit bed early.

Stupid jet-lag.

...

Tohru, Yuki and Kyo walked in the front door and found Shigure in the living room. They had been talking on the way home and were all interested in asking a few questions.

"Shigure, we have a question." Yuki said when he sat on the sofa, Tohru sat next to him and Kyo beside her. Shigure was taken aback. He couldn't remember the last time they had all sat down to ask him a question, in fact there was no last time.

"My, my, this must be serious! What brings all three of you to me all at once?" he asked teasingly. Tohru smiled being polite, but Yuki got straight to the point.

"Is it possible for there to be more than one set of cursed Zodiac families around the world?"

Shigure was shocked. "Ah, yes… um pray tell, what influenced this discussion?" he asked 'the other curses were to remain secrets, except to god and the two he chooses to tell.' The thought nervously putting out a forced smile.

"There is a new student at school, and she just seemed a little… odd." Kyo said. 'Like her white hair… and red eyes.'

"Well there are a lot of strange ones out there you know." He said 'there was no way a person from another zodiac could have been in touch with this one… I hope…'

"She seems really sweet, her name is Alice Ryde." Said Tohru in her new friend's defense.

Shigure was speechless. He got up quickly and ran for the phone, Kyo, Yuki and Tohru in tow.

"Hello, Hatori, we may have a bit of an issue…"

...

I can't fall asleep. Maybe if I read a book…

I got out of bed and went for my bag. I reached for my favorite book, A Great and Terrible Beauty. As I flipped through the pages, I noticed something fall out.

...

"What Shigure?"

"Remember the Rydes?" Shigure asked sensitively.

"…yes I remember." He remembered. There was one child who gave him a bit of trouble a few years ago.

"Remember _that_ child?" he asked

"Do I ever, gave me hell about 10 years ago, you should recall that." He said, he sounded tired a bit and exasperated at the same time.

...

I reached for the piece of paper that fell from my book, it was a letter.

...

"…..she's back." Shigure said seriously. Yuki and Kyo exchanged confused glances, Tohrus eyes were fixed on Shigure.

Hatori was silent on the other end.

...

It was addressed to 'Sohma'. It was in my dads writing, I suppose I should give it to the

gray haired boy tomorrow.

* * *

**Reviews are welcome, so please :nudges you toward the 'review' button: **


	2. the letter

* * *

  


The next morning Tohru and the boys were walking to school thinking and talking about the conversation between Shigure and Hatori.

"So she could be from another cursed family?" Thought Kyo out loud.

"Seems to be the case…" Said Yuki quietly answering Kyo.

"But she didn't seem bound by her god..." Kyo responded.

"There could be other rules for other countries..."

Tohru walked behind them silently, lost in her own thought, she wanted to talk to Alice… She was curious her self and smiled when she thought about what animal she would be, that is if she was actually in the Zodiac…

"Look." It was Yuki, he broke her train of thought and she saw what he was pointing at, it was her, she was walking on the other side of the street on her way to school, she looked like she was thinking about something. Kyo called out to her "Hey snow flake, watch out!" he said, she looked up responding to the name still walking, surprised then Tohru gasped as Alice walked into a pole and knocked herself on the ground.

"Ah!" Yuki ran across the street with the two behind him. She was out cold,

"Do you think she's alright?" asked Tohru, kneeling down almost frantic.

"She just ran into a pole! How would you feel?" said Kyo. Yuki knelt down beside her like Tohru and examined her for injuries. First her head, nothing wrong except for a purple mark on her forehead… her skin was an alabaster like his, pale and clean… her hair was a white that reminded him of his brother, but he set that thought aside. Her face though, looked like an angels, peaceful in her unconsciousness. His eyes trailed down her neck and arms, her sleeves were rolled up today, something around her wrist caught his eye, then he gasped looking up at Kyo's wrist then back at hers.

"What??" Asked Kyo, worried and slightly annoyed. Then he saw it too.

"It's the bracelet…" said Tohru, half in awe and shock. She lifted Alice's head to put it in her lap… then she noticed it… "Oh no, Kyo! Yuki!" she called their attention and they saw it too.

The red that stained her pristine white hair.

Yuki snapped out his phone and threw it at Kyo. "Call Hatori to Shigure's house, if she is a cursed soul then we have to move her quick." He said quietly to avoid people passing whispers around them. Kyo flipped through the numbers and Yuki lifted Alice into his arms with ease. Tohru grabbed her and Alice's bag and followed after the boys back to Shigures house.

**Alice's POV**

Her eyes were still closed, she was in a comfortable bed… that much she could tell, but still refusing to open her eyes she thought about what happened this morning.

Alice was aware of when she got dressed in her uniform and rolled up her sleeves for the heat, her bracelet on her left wrist weighed down on her arm and she sighed feeling it still there. The beads were red and white, but small like Indian beads and made of human bones.

She remembered that she stuffed her homework into her bag and then she picked up the letter, putting it in her bag too… Then she was walking to school… then… she gasped and her eyes shot open and she sat up her head felt light and she dropped back down again.

"Stay down. You injured your self pretty bad." Said a deep cool voice, it was a man who had black hair and purple eyes… his hair covered his left eye. She felt almost frantic. Who was he, what was going on where..??

"Where am I?" she asked, as he reached out for her left arm, she pulled it away instinctively.

"I need to take your pulse… Calm down…" it was then she realized her heart was beating very fast, and her nerves were on end.

"Alice?" said a small voice from the door, she looked over when her name was called, it was Tohru. "Oh thank goodness! When you fainted-"

"Fainted..?? What is going on?" She asked backing away from the man and then she recalled what happened this morning. She hit a pole while walking and thinking about that letter. "Oh."

Tohru was at her side already "Your in my room Alice, this is Hatori, he is a doctor and bandaged you up." She said smiling. Alice touched her forehead remembering pain and found it was bandaged.

"Right…"

"Oh, you're awake?" This time it was Yuki and Kyo at the door, followed by Shigure. Tohru smiled to greet them and Hatori took his chance to grab her wrist and check her pulse. Alice saw Yuki and remembered. "Oh! The letter!"

"What?" he asked, surprised when she looked at him.

"In my bag… Where is my bag?" She looked around; Tohru smiled and pulled it up form the side of the bed. Alice stole her arm back from Hatori, who raised an eyebrow at her, with an exasperated look. "There… was a… here it is." She said after digging through her bag she pulled out the envelope and handed it to Yuki.

Shigure stole it out of his hands. "If it's addressed to 'Sohma' let myself and Tori take care of it." He said with a teasing smile as he patted Yuki's head.

"Your Sohma's too?" Alice asked surprised. Shigure nodded and then dragged Hatori out of the room with him.

**Down Stairs**

Hatori followed Shigure into the kitchen, just as eager as Shigure to read the letter. With out a word Shigure tore the envelope and pulled out the paper inside, with a quick glance to Hatori he opened it and started reading out loud quietly.

_To the elder Sohmas,_

_This letter is in concern of my daughter, Alice, as you might remember, the Cat. I know it is to speak of other Zodiacs, and I have not spoken a word to her but if this letter reaches the hands of a Sohma, the discovery would be inevitable and I am sorry. But this was the only choice I had… Please, take care of my daughter. She was to be locked away this past summer, but I hid her, and then sent her to you… _

_The head of the family knows by now what I am doing and I beg of you, keep her safe from him. _

_He is not as gentle as Akito. _

_Thank you, and please regard this as my last wish._

_Robert Ryde_

_P.S. give my love to my Alice. The main mansions number is enclosed if needed._

Shigure looked up from the letter and his and Hatoris eyes met. "His last wish..?"

"…not as kind as Akito?" said Hatori skeptically. They both shuddered at the thought of someone like Akito being called 'gentle'.

"… We have to call Shigure. You know that right?" said Hatori solemnly.

It was a moment before Shigure answered, he nodded "Yeah… yeah I know."

Just then they heard a piercing scream from up stairs.

**Meanwhile up stairs**

The two older men left the room, and for a while there was silence. But then Kyo broke it. "So…your bracelet… where did you get it?" Alice looked up at him and noticed for the first time that his eyes were the same red as hers.

"This?" she held up her left wrist showing the small red and white beads. "Family heirloom…" she said quietly putting her arm under the covers. Tohru looked at her a bit worried and leaned toward her over the bed just a bit, Yuki stood still at the foot of the bed. Kyo took his hand out of his pocket, Alice noticed the moment and looked at his hand instinctively, her eyes widened in shock.

"Heirloom? Yeah... That's one way to put it." He said holding up his own arm showing her his own large red and white beads. She looked around quickly at the tree of them. They knew her secret didn't they?? But he had beads too!

"Wha… what??" her eyes locked on Yuki's, his face was serious she looked to Tohru and hers was sad.

"No..! NO." she looked at Kyo frantically trying to understand this.

_There is more than one Zodiac. _

She put her hands to her face feeling the monster inside her swelling in rage and surprise; she held her hands tight over her face, suppressing an urge to attack anyone then screamed before passing out again, vaguely aware that three sets of hands reached out to catch her falling body off the bed.

* * *

**tiny itty bitty cliff hanger... she is 'unstable'... TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR SHIGURES PHONE CALL AND THE APPEARANCE OF HER BEST FRIEND XD (can u guess the animal it might be?) **

**review please 3 ...no flames though, be nice DX lolz i'll love chu forever**


	3. Rose Ryde

**Thank you**_ Martiny, ih8snape, _**and **_Jack-chan88_** for the reviews!! Im sorry for the confusion **_Jack-chan_**, Hatori was telling Shigure that they had to make the call, not to call Shigure... I hope you like this next chapter!! **

**-Minuette**

* * *

"What happened, we heard a scream?!" said Shigure as he and Hatori came into the room with the teenagers in it. Alice had landed on Tohru who was supporting her up as Kyo came forward and moved her body back on the bed, Yuki was leaning over the end of the bed one hand out stretched, as if to hold her leg but he recoiled and stood up straight.

"She fainted again…" said Tohru quietly, watching the poor sleep.

"… I asked her about her beads..." Kyo said and Hatori and Shigure looked over at him with serious expressions. "I showed her mine, and she showed me hers."

"And then she fainted?" asked Hatori, almost skeptically. _'its true, shock can make people faint if its too much to handle…'_ he thought to himself, then Yuki spoke up, his eyes still locked on Alice.

"She looked like she was holding something back. She said 'no' before screaming like that." He looked up at Hatori, with a million questions behind his eyes. Hatori looked at Shigure.

"Go call them. They need to know where she is." Shigure nodded and left the room, the letter still in his hand. Then he said quietly with a hint of regret already in his cool voice, "I need to report this to Akito…" then excused himself from the room.

**Shigures POV:**

He picked up the phone in his office and dialed the number for the Rydes main Mansion. It rang twice before someone picked up, speaking in English.

"Hello, Ryde residence, may I help you?" it sounded like a young .

"Yes, I'd like to speak to the head of the Ryde family?" he said keeping up with ease in his English.

"…" the was silent for a moment… "May I ask who is calling?"

"Tell them it's a Sohma." There was a click on the other end and then jazz music played while he was on hold, waiting patiently. Then someone picked up. A woman.

"This is Rebecca Ryde, who is this?" she asked briskly.

"Shigure Sohma…. I'm going to assume you are not the head?" he asked skillfully with a playful tone.

"Your right, I'm sorry, but he isn't in at the moment…Look were in a bit of a predicament at the moment, could you leave a message with me?" her voice was stressed.

"Ahh you don't remember me, that's okay," he laughed confusing her, "When we met you were around 12, and it was brief."

"Sir…"

All of a sudden his tone was devious with amusement. "I believe we have found what you have been looking for."

"Impossible." She said, now her tone was almost dark.

"Shall I give Alice your regards then?" there was dead silence on the other end then she gasped.

"A-Alice is with you?" Relief filled her voice then worry racked it, "Where are you? I'll send someone to pick her up!"

Shigure and her exchanged addresses and directions, then said their good byes.

Shigure hug up and then scratched his head and sighed. _This won't end well… will it?'_ he asked himself. Then went back up the steps and found Hatori finishing his own phone call just outside Tohrus room.

"Akito took it…rather… well." He said with a sigh.

"I couldn't get a hold of the head, but someone is coming to pick her up soon." Both of them looked at each other for a long moment, knowing what the other thought.

"Is this for the best?" Asked Hatori, knowing full well that the answer had nothing to do with right or wrong.

"It's our duty to the gods." Said Shigure with a slight smirk.

Then from downstairs they heard the front door slam open, and the voices of Momiji and Haru reached their ears. Shigure sighed "and they keep on coming…"

The phone rang, and he excused himself from Hatori and passed Momiji and Haru with a small 'hello' as they came up the stairs as if they owned the place.

He picked up the phone and his eyebrows rose in a bit of a shock as a honeyed sweet voice of an American man came through the phone.

Shigure's face darkened with a small smirk. "It's a pleasure to finally speak with you… Master Edward."

**Alice POV: **

'It's so…dark… I fainted again…didn't I?' she asked her self.

_Alice, talk to me. _Said a deep dangerous voice in the darkness. She saw herself standing out in a simple white slip, her hair and her skin pale and bright against the utter darkness that surrounded her.

'Where are you?' she asked in a soft voice.

_The same place as always Alice. _It replied with a hint of annoyance in its menacing tone.

She turned and saw a pair of bright red cat eyes behind her. 'Did you know there was more than one Zodiac? More that one Cat?' she asked it, her voice indifferent.

_I did._

'Then why are you so mad?'

_You should be mad too._

'But I'm not.' She said staring into the deep red eyes as they became angry slits.

_Give me your body, and then you will see why you must be angry. _It reasoned.

'No. The last time I did that you got out of hand.'

_But that was ten years ago… trust me Alice, my Love… _The voice crooned in a poisonous sweet and angry voice.

'No.' it growled at her annoyed.

…_You know they will come for us, Dear one…_

'I know.' She stared into the red eyes as they softened.

_They can't have us… I will keep us safe… _it said in almost a purr. _Wake now, my Alice… And soon, please, _it asked with mock sweetness, _set me free…_it chuckled and Alice saw the deep darkness whip away, leaving her in a pure white space, aware of whispering voices around her and then she felt her head throbbing, the white room blurred out and swirls of colors and shapes blurred in her vision as she opened her eyes.

"She's awake!" said a happy boy's voice.

Her vision became clearer and she saw a blond head of hair next to a chestnut brown head… "Rose..?"

"Nine!" she blinked and saw a boy with a huge smile and warm brown eyes. "My name is Momiji!"

She felt a hand on her head and it was Tohru moving her hair out of her face.

"Ug... How long was I out for?" she asked, noticing that no one was in the room except for the three of them.

"About a day and a half. Kyo and Yuki are at school, and Shigure went with Hatori to the airport." She said in a worried voice. Alice shot up in a sitting position.

"What??" she couldn't believe it had been that long already! It only felt like 15 minutes...

"I have been helping Tohru!" said Momiji happy and proud of himself. She couldn't help but see him as adorable and annoying at the same time.

"Why are they at the airport?" she said curiously, ignoring Tohru as she asked her to please lie down again.

"They're picking up someone; I think she's from your family…" Tohru replied getting up and digging through her drawers for a pair of socks, she brought them over.

"They said her name was Rose!" Momiji added.

Alice looked at Tohru for a moment, her eyes were light and hopeful "Rose is here…?"

**The Airport:**

"Shigure, It was nice of you to come down this way to greet this yourself…" said Hatori, his eyes closed, trying to keep calm. Shigure nodded like a puppy

"Yes, yes it was nice of me huh?" he said happily.

"But you could have held the sign yourself." Hatori put a hand to his face trying to ignore peoples whispers and small laughter.

"Ohhh, but what fun would that have been?" said Shigure slyly.

"Did you have to bring _him_?" Hatori asked as the voice he had been trying to block out burst out loudly as the passengers from the plane began to enter the lobby.

"MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY!" the white haired man warring a florescent purple robe with lots of frills, strode past them both holding a large and very frilly sign with the name 'Rose Ryde' written in embarrassingly flowery calligraphy with a had written word 'princess' before the name.

"Would the one called Princess Rose Ryde, please make her way to me hastily, it's so impolite to make such a royal figure such as myself wait for this long! COME, COME!" he said in a loud and commanding voice as he whipped his long white hair over his shoulder as people made their way around him with a wide birth.

Shigure looked like he was about to die from laughter, Hatori on the other hand was mortified… no matter how 'used to Ayame' he got, he was never prepared for what he might come up with next.

Then suddenly a young , no older than Alice walked up to him, she had blond hair that was just past her shoulders and stunning green eyes, with an almost sly look on her face as she stopped in front of him, not embarrassed in the least with a huge grin on her stunning face. "That would be me, _your highness_." She stuck out her hand to shake his, "The names Rose Ryde, and I have a letter for the one called Shigure."

Ayame was taken aback at her cool demeanor, but shook it off and took her hand in his and made a show of kissing the 'princesses' hand. Shigure and Hatori had to hand it to her, if it was them, they would have been rather intimidated by 'his royal highness' but she seemed almost at ease with it already.

Ayame led her back to Shigure, having dropped the sign not bothering to bring it back with them, or even leave it in a decent place let alone a trash can...

"Are you Mr. Shigure?" she asked him. Her features were beautiful; there was no way around it. Alice and she both looked like angles.

"That's me." She handed him an envelope, and he opened it, Hatori glanced at it over his shoulder. There was only one sentence written on the tan stationary paper.

_And so, a new banquet begins._

_-Edward Ryde. _

* * *

**What does he mean by saying a new banquet? what is the head of the Ryde family planning..? does akito know about this too...?  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! :smiles: I hope you like it so far..!  
**

**The guessing is still open for Roses animal form! **


End file.
